The invention resides in a process for producing a pin layer sequence which has an AO enriched AO(ABO.sub.3) layer, a B layer rich in oxides and an ABO.sub.3 layer disposed therebetween. It also resides in a layer sequence made in accordance with the process of the invention. A and B herein are the elements of a perovskite of the type ABO.sub.3 (for example, SrTiO.sub.3, BaTiO.sub.3, PbTiO.sub.3, or KNbO.sub.3).
The invention further resides in device with such layer sequences.
Perovskites of the type ABO.sub.3 are utilized as substrates for a single crystal layer growth. It is known that, during production of the layers, the layers are deposited on the substrate that is on the perovskite. The layer sequences formed in this way are needed for example for the manufacture of electronic building components.
In this connection layer sequences with pin transitions are of interest. P indicates the p-conductive layer, n stands for an n-conductive layer and i indicates a layer with intrinsic properties, that is, this layer has intrinsic conductivity. At one side of the i layer with intrinsic conductivity, the p-conductive layer is disposed and at the other side there is the n-conductive layer.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a simple process for the manufacture of a pin layer arrangement and to provide a layer arrangement formed in accordance with the method of the invention.